Delusion
by Luine
Summary: Rated PG13 due to language. Shuichi is being abused by Yuki, Hiro comes to the rescue... will he get there in time to save Shuichi?? **R&R** More to come!! Extreme OOCness
1. Prologue

A/N: Oookay this is my first Gravitation fic…so be kind. I've never actually seen the series. I want to though! Shuichi is sooo cool. I want hair like him! Okay well back to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation…it belongs to someone else…cant say who tho cuz I dunno myself…(n_n)  
  
**Delusion**  
  
Shuichi got up slowly from the floor, his cheek stinging. He looked with tear-filled eyes at Yuki's back.  
  
"Yuki…" he whispered tentatively.  
  
"Shut up damn you!!" Yuki snarled "Can't you ever just be quiet!" Shuichi cringed from the harsh tone of voice.  
  
"D…d…demo Yuki-kun?" he began. *Slap* Yuki backhanded before seizing him by the collar and lifting him from the ground.  
  
"What the hell did I just tell you?!" he hissed shaking Shuichi.  
  
"T…to shut up…" Shuichi whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Then why don't you do what I tell you!?!" Yuki shouted into his face, shaking him roughly. He threw him to the side dismissively, sending him crashing into a wall.  
  
"Get out of my sight, you pathetic little piece of shit!" Shuichi scrambled to his feet and ran out the door. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, his heart racing. He looked at his hands. They shook visibly, wet patches forming on them as the tears rolled from his face onto his hands. He slid down the door, sobbing miserably. 'Why Yuki…why?…'  
  
Well what did you think? Do you want me to continue?  
  
Please review 


	2. Chap 1

A/N: Characters are very OOC in this fic, specially Yuki but I had to make it this way cause otherwise, what reason would Shuichi have to leave him?? And I had to make Hiro all sweet and cuddly heh heh  
  
huggles Hiro Ne cute? Ne? Well that's about it. Enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
Delusion  
  
"Y…You actually believe that don't you?" K asked eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" Hiro said standing. Shuichi latched onto his arm.  
  
"Iie Hiro, Onegai…I love him, it was an accident. Yuki didn't mean it." Hiro sighed in defeat.  
  
"You're delusional baka…" He sat down and pulled Shuichi into a hug. "I'm jus' worried Shu-chan…Now, how about a coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, take the day off" K said with a smile. The rest nodded encouragingly. Shuichi smiled.  
  
"Coffee sounds great Hiro-kun." They walked down the street. Hiro had his arms around Shuichi's shoulders for comfort. Suddenly he was pulled roughly from Shuichi. He just had time to see Yuki draw back before he was punched in the face. There was blood streaming from his broken nose.  
  
"Yuki, Iie!" Shuichi cried in horror. Hiro stood slowly, blood gushing from his nose. He glared murderously at Yuki.  
  
"You fucking psycho!! What the hell did you do that for!?"  
  
Yuki wasn't even listening. His attention was on Shuichi. Shuichi trembled as Yuki stepped towards him.  
  
"Y…Yuki we were o...only going for a coffee…" he stammered. Yuki caught his arm squeezing it painfully.  
  
"Itai" he gasped.  
  
"Let go of him you bastard!" Yuki whirled around and punched Hiro in the gut causing him to double over in pain.  
  
"I'll teach you slut!" Yuki growled, dragging a terrified Shuichi after him. 'Crap, crap, crap, crap' Hiro thought as he struggled to his feet. He turned and legged it in the direction of the studio. 'Just around the next corner'  
  
"Ooof!" he grunted as he ran straight into K.  
  
"What the fuck happened to you Hiro!?" K said.  
  
"Yuki did! And he's got Shuichi!" They both raced for Yuki's apartment. When they reached the door they could hear Shuichi sobbing.  
  
"G…Gomen Yuki….Onegai" A loud crash followed.  
  
"I'll teach you to cheat on me" Another crash could be heard. K pounded his fist on the door but got no answer.  
  
"Open up Yuki…Don't make me come in there!" he threatened. Still no answer.  
  
K took a step back and rammed the door.  
  
"Iie Yuki…" begged Shuichi sobbing. Tears sprang to Hiro's eyes as he listened to the futile pleas of his best friend. When he got in there he was going to beat the living daylights out of that bastard!!  
  
"Shut" slap "The" slap "fuck" slap "up" slap The door finally gave way and K rushed in closely followed by Hiro. K pointed his gun at Yuki.  
  
"Get away from him Yuki or I'll kill you" he snapped.  
  
"Shuichi, you alive buddy?" Shuichi gave the barest nod to indicate that he was okay. Hiro rushed over and cradled his friend in his arms.  
  
"Everything will be alright Shu-chan…I'm here now"  
  
"Get away from him" Yuki snarled.  
  
"Don't make a move Yuki Eiri or I'll blow your brains out!" K hissed. He walked over to the phone and called the police giving them the details and the address. They arrived after about ten minutes. They placed Yuki under arrest and handcuffed him.  
  
Shuichi sobbed quietly in Hiro's arms.  
  
"You can crash at my place for a few nights okay Shu-chan?" Shuichi sniffled.  
  
"Arigato Hiro-kun, arigato K-san" he mumbled.  
  
"Well we'd better get you to a doctor Shu, heh…and me too, gotta get this nose seen to" He smirked at K "Guess that's the gig out the window eh K?"  
  
"Hmph" snorted K "Guess so…geez he made a fine mess of you Shu-chan" K ruffled his pink hair sympathetically. "Still think it was an accident?" Shuichi hung his head.  
  
"Gomen you guys, guess I shoulda listened to you sooner…I thought he loved me but I was wrong," he said bitterly. Hiro held Shuichi tightly.  
  
"Sssh, c'mon we'll go to the doctor and get you all fixed up…he wont hurt you ever again, not if I have anything to say about it" Shuichi nodded and cuddled into Hiro. 'You know' K thought to himself 'They'd make a really cute couple.'  
  
Owari  
  
Well I hope you liked the story…It has to be one of my shortest fics…only two chapters!!! Just incase you miss it I have another Gravi fic but it's a GundamWing crossover so its under GW.  
  
Well review and let me know what you thought of the fic? 


End file.
